30 Tage Regen
by BloodyprinceBelphegor
Summary: Seit einem Jahr ist der junge Varia-Illusionist in London. Ungestört geht er dort seiner Arbeit nach, versucht alles, um die Mission voran zu treiben. Doch dann kommt eine ihm sehr bekannte Person zurück in sein Leben und stellt sein Leben auf den Kopf. Warum ist Fran damals gegangen?
1. Chapter 1 - Moment of the Day

_"The hurt is washed away_

_still here i am_

_in the middle of it all_

_with heavy hands_

_and i try so hard_

_just to leave behind me_

_all the chains that bind me."  
_

_THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH- Moment Of The Day_

Es war weit nach Mitternacht.

Ein junger Mann lief einsam durch die Gassen, auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause.

Die Nacht war dunkel, kalt und ziemlich regnerisch.

Eben typisch für London.

Mit schnellen Schritten trat der junge Illusionist zu seinem Apartment, wo er endlich in die wohlverdiente Wärme und Ruhe kommen würde.

Unter seinem Mantel war ein Umschlag, geschützt vor dem Regen.

Fröstelnd, auch wenn er keine Miene verzog, stieg er die letzten Stufen hoch, öffnete die Tür und trat in seine Wohnung ein.

Seine Schuhe zog er sofort aus und warf sie achtlos in die Ecke.

Ebenso achtlos legte er den Haustürschlüssel auf den Schrank ab.

Dann stoppte er und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

"Was zum?".

Eine Gestalt saß auf Frans Couch, wartend. Im fahlen Licht sah man nur die schwache Silhouette dieser Person.

Fran machte das große Licht an, zögernd, nicht wissend, was ihn erwarten würde. Wer ihn erwarten würde.

*klick*

Kurz blinzelte er gegen das Licht an, ehe er die Gestalt erkannte.

"...Senpai?".

Unglaubwürdig starrte der nass gewordene Illusionist den Blondschopf an.

Feine Wasserperlen bildeten Tropfen an den Haarspitzen und fielen auf den Boden.

"...Was tust du hier? Warum bist du in London?".

Die Frage, wie der Prinz in seine Wohnung gekommen ist, war überflüssig.

Immerhin reden wir hier von einem Variaoffizier. Einem Genie.

"Ushishi~, Hallo Froggy~", begrüßte der Sturmwächter den Jüngeren mit einem breiten Cheshire-Grinsen.

Der Blonde schlug seine Beine auseinander und lehnte sich etwas vor.

"Was denn? Darf der Prinz den Frosch etwa nicht besuchen nach über einem Jahr~?", es klang ein Hauch von Sarkasmus mit.

"Eh...?"-"Der Prinz braucht keinen Grund um jemanden sehen zu wollen...", erklärte Bel noch zusätzlich.

Fran bewegte sich langsam und hängte sein Mantel auf damit dieser trocknen konnte.

Den Umschlag legte er vorerst auf dem Schrank ab.

"Schön, dann kannst du ja gehen, jetzt nachdem du mich gesehen hast~".

Die Worte klangen genauso gleichgültig wie sie gemeint waren.

Bel schnalzte mit der Zunge und überschlug seine Beine wieder.

"Ushishi~ Nette Begrüßung, dummer Frosch.", murrte er leise.

Fran verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

"Was ist bloss los mit dir...", sprach Fran nun etwas lauter, aber dennoch ziemlich monoton.

"Du hast den Prinzen ein Jahr nicht gesehen und fragst, was los ist mit ihm?" - "Genau! Ein Jahr verdeckte Ermittlung und du kommst hier einfach reinspaziert. Weißt du was das bedeutet wenn dich jemand gesehen hat?". Frans Blick wurde gereizter.

Es war eine ganz andere Reaktion als wie Bel erwartet hatte.

"Du scheinst verärgert zu sein...", kommentierte der Blonde ruhig.

"Natürlich bin ich verärgert! Wenn dich jemand gesehen hat, war die Arbeit umsonst!", knurrte der Grünhaarige nun lauter.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du einige Emotionen im letzten Jahr gefunden...". Bel grinste, "Und deinen Respekt vor deinem Senpai verloren?".

"Ich hatte nie Respekt vor dir, Fake-Prinz. DU bist wie ein 5-Jähriger...".

Fran ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Bel fallen und rieb sich das Nasenbein, sichtlich genervt von dem Besuch.

Bel sagte nichts darauf. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie stark sich Fran verändert hatte in dem einen Jahr.

"Oh man. In Ordnung, Senpai... Halt dich bitte aus der Mission raus."-"Ich könnt dir helfen~"-"Nein! Du machst gar nichts".

Der Grünhaarige holte kurz Luft um sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen, fand seine Emotionslosigkeit wieder und überlegte einen Moment.

"Du solltest gehen, Senpai...", begann er schließlich erneut.

"Warum?"-"Du warst der Grund warum ich gegangen bin!", maulte Fran.

Die Worte klangen etwas härter als er eigentlich wollte.

"Ouch...", murmelte Bel.

"Na, so war es nicht gemeint..Also. Du weißt was war...". "Was war?", echote Bel.

"Du weißt was du getan hast...".

Bel setzte sich aufrecht hin und blickte seinen Gegenüber in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

"Du meinst die eine Nacht, oder?".

"Nein, Bel, Nein. davon fangen wir jetzt nicht an... Egal was diese Nacht war, es ist nie passiert, ok? Egal was war. Vergiss es einfach!".

Mit einem nicht wirklich einzuschätzenden Gesichtsausdruck sah Fran den Prinzen an.

"Du hast es getan und fertig. Es ist egal. Du bist egal. Du hast mich manipuliert und fertig...".

Der Grünhaarige erhob sich von seinem Platz um sich was zu trinken zu holen.

Auch Bel brachte er eine Flasche Wasser mit, die er ihm übergab.

So ein schlechter Gastgeber war der Illusionist dann doch nicht.

"So hab ich es nicht in Erinnerung...", murmelte der Blonde und sah weiterhin auf den Illusionisten, während er die kleine Flasche entgegen nahm.

Fran drehte die Flasche auf und trank einige Schlucke, ehe er sie wieder verschloss und auf den Tisch stellte. Ein Seufzen war vom Nebelwächter zu hören

Es hatte kein Sinn weiter darüber zu reden. "Es ist nichts gewesen... ok?".

Mit diesem Satz strich er sich durch das grüne Haar, blickte Bel unbekümmert und gleichgültig an.

"Du hast dich verändert..."-"Menschen verändern sich, Senpai", murmelte Fran erneut, kühler als vorher.

"Ich bin müde, ich werde schlafen. Du kannst auf der Couch pennen.". Kurz lief er zu einem Schrank und holte Bettzeug raus, schmiss es dem Blonden auf die Couch und wandte sich zum rausgehen um.

"Nacht...", murrte Fran leise und verschwand schließlich.

Bel blickte den Grünhaarigen noch einen Moment lang nach.

Er würde nichts dagegen sagen, dass er auf dem Sofa schlafen muss.

Immerhin hat Fran ihn nicht rausgeschmissen, hatte nicht darauf bestanden, dass er wirklich gehen sollte.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst, dummer Frosch..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Illusionen der Gefühle

Die Illusion der Gefühle

_I´m not afraid_

_I´m not ashamed_

_I´m not to blame_

_Welcome to the Masquerade_

_I´m not ashamed_

_I´m not afraid_

_I´m not okay_

_Welcome to the Masquerade  
_

_THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH- Welcome to the Masquerade_

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Die warmen Strahlen der frühen Mittagssonne schienen dem Sturmwächter gnadenlos ins Gesicht.

Weiterschlafen war unmöglich.

Noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen und müde setzte der Prinz sich auf.

Die Fahrt gestern hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen.

Langsam erhob der Blonde sich gänzlich, schleppte sich mit leichten Schmerzen in den Muskeln Richtung Badezimmer, nahm als erstes eine Dusche und zog sich anschließend neue Kleidung an.

Erst dann lugte er in den anderen Räumen, ob Fran sich ebenfalls schon bemüht hatte aufzustehen.

Und tatsächlich. Das Bett war leer.

Allerdings nicht nur das Bett. Auch in den anderen Räumen war der Grünhaarige nicht zu finden.

Nach einiger Zeit unterließ der Prinz es weiterhin sich auf die Suche zu machen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank. Ein Zettel war an diesem gepinnt.

"Nimm dir was du willst. Werd erst Abends zurück sein". Unterzeichnet war mit Fran.

Bel überlegte einen Moment lang. War das eine Einladung, dass er bleiben durfte?

Selbst wenn nicht, würde der sonst so energische Prinz sicherlich nicht einfach wieder verschwinden.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen bediente er sich an dem Kühlschrank, machte sich was zu Frühstücken und hockte sich in das Wohnzimmer um es dort zu verzehren.

Derweil im einen anderen Stadtteil wartete der Grünhaarige auf seine Bestellung, die gerade um die Ecke auf einem Tablett kam und auf seinem Tisch abgeluden wurde.

Automatisch griff der junge Mann nach seinem Milchkaffee und blickte über den Glasrand hinweg einen anderen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß.

"Erzähl... Hast du es bekommen?". Der Braunhaarige tippte ungeduldig mit den Finger auf dem Tisch.

"Natürlich", lächelte Fran. Es war kein echtes Lächeln. Ein aufgesetztes, welches seinem Gegenüber in Sicherheit wiegen sollte.

Langsam stellte er seinen Milchkaffe zur Seite, zog den großen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche heraus und hielt es dem Größeren hin.

"Wow. Ich bin beeindruckt, Jean.", kam es vom Braunhaaarigen.

Eine weitere Identität, die der junge Grünhaarige angenommen hatte. Jean d'Armvièr. Ein junger erfolgreicher Banker, der seine Finger bei einer großen Mafiosisache im Spiel gehabt hatte. Damit hatte er sich Aufmerksamkeit bei der Mafia in London verschafft. Es gab dabei mehrere Tote. Der Grund dafür war eindeutig. Fran hat nach langer Zeit wirklich Anerkennung gewonnen in diesem Spiel. Und genau diese brauchte er um seine Mission letztlich beenden zu können.

"Der Boss wird sich freuen! Wie schaffst du das nur?". Fran legte den Kopf leicht schief mit einem weiteren aufgesetzten Grinsen.

"Ich weiß eben, was ich tue, Daniel~", kam es leicht arrogant vom Grünhaarigen.

Sein Milchkaffe war mittlerweile leer. Das Gespräch hat gut eine Stunde gedauert.

"Gut. Weitere Anweisungen werde ich dir sofort übermittel, sobald ich beim Boss war.

Das kann dauern bis spätestens Mittwoch.". Fran nickte.

"In Ordnung. Ich warte.". Mit diesem Satz stand der junge Illusionist auf und verließ den Tisch. Seine gleichgültige Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Für ihn war klar, dass Daniel bezahlen würde.

"Jean!". Der Typ am Tisch lächelte breit. Kurz wandte der Grünhaarige sein Kopf zurück um zu sehn, was er wollte. "Wenn du was brauchst, sag Bescheid!". Fran grinste wieder falsch.

"Mach ich".

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Mit dem Fingern tippte der Blonde auf die Fernbedienung herum, in der Hoffnung, irgendwas interessantes in der Matschscheibe zu finden. Doch nichts.

Es war schrecklich. Sonntage kam immer nur Schrott.

Mal abgesehen vom TV gucken, konnte Bel auch nichts anderes machen.

Die Geschäfte hatten zu. Es regnete draußen und wenn er ehrlich gewesen war, hatte er nicht das Verlangen großartig etwas zu machen. Ein Seufzer durchhalte den Raum.

Fran war noch immer nicht zurück. Langeweile war etwas, was der Prinz überhaupt nicht abkonnte. Abgesehen davon, dass er dem dämlichen Frosch nicht mal eine Nachricht schreiben konnte um zu erfahren wo er sich befand. Ein plötzliches Türklingeln allerdings, riss ihn für einen Augenblick aus der Langeweile. Seine, von Haaren verdeckten Augen glitten zum Fenster, wo man direkt auf die Tür sehen konnte. Es sah aus, als stünde dort ein junges Mädchen. Gemütlich stand Bel auf, lief zur Tür. Mit einem Mädchen würde er fertig werden. Als er die Tür öffnete, blickte die kleine Blondine ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen fest auf Bel gerichtet, mit einem etwas unglaubwürdigen Blick.

"Ist...Fran nicht da?", hakte sie nach. Bel schüttelte den Kopf "Eh...ne. Der ist arbeiten oder so...". Die Kleinere blickte zu Boden, überlegte einen Augenblick, ehe sie den Prinzen wieder ansah.

"Könntest du ihm ausrichten, dass ich da war?" - "Und du bist wer?" - "Claire. Er weiß Bescheid...". Sie lächelte. "Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Du kennst Fran?".

Mit einem Kopfnicken beantworte er ein Teil der Fragen.

"Von der Arbeit her.", murmelte er leise. Wie viel er verraten durfte, wusste er nicht.

"Ah...ok? Dein Namen verräts du mir nicht?". Bel schüttelte den Kopf. "Brauchst du nicht wissen. Reicht wenn ich deinen weiß. Shishi~". Die Kleine schnaubte leise auf, grinste aber belustigt. "Dann.. Namenloser. Danke~". Gut gelaunt stieg sie die Treppen wieder runter und drehte sich noch einmal zu Bel um mit einem Handwinken verschwand sie dann.

Bel schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine Freundin? Hatte Fran etwa eine? Wie lange? Lief was zwischen ihnen?

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Mittlerweile war es schon fast Mitternacht. Fran hatte es sich in einer ziemlich kleinen Bar gemütlich gemacht. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Hause. Warum auch? Bel wartete dort und dann würde er nur wieder vor seinen Problemen stehen. Er war nicht Schuld an diesen Disaster damals. Bel war Schuld gewesen! Also brauchte er sich nicht schämen dafür. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, die noch immer an einem Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit nippten.

Der Grünhaarige hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Gläser er mittlerweile getrunken hatte. Sicher war, dass er sich eh schon kaum mehr aufrecht halten konnte.

"Isch bin nicht schuld!", nuschelte er gegen das Glas.

"Kleiner...Willst du nicht langsam gehen?". "Ischt doch alles gut...Ich hab keine Angst!", murrte Fran mit glasigen Augen. "Schön...Aber...Wir schließen gleich...Nun, eigentlich haben wir seit einer halben Stunde geschlossen...". "Oh?...", der Laut klang desinteressiert. Beinahe apathisch.

Er musste sich wohl oder übel mit Bel auseinander setzten.

Vielleicht war er auch schon weg?

Vielleicht hat er es aufgegeben?

/Ich bin nicht schuld/

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Ein Poltern war zu hören. Der Blonde riss den Kopf rum zur Eingangstür. Weiters folgte ein leises Fluchen, ehe die Tür aufging und der Grünhaarige hereingestolpert kam.

"Oh!", kam es gespielt überrascht vom Illusionisten. "Du bischt ja immer noch da?".

Bel drehte sich gänzlich mit dem Oberkörper zu der Tür und musterte amüsiert den Jüngeren.

"Du...bist betrunken?", ein Grinsen konnte der Prinz sich nicht verkneifen.

Es erinnerte ihn an etwas.

"Tsch! Nein!". Fran stellte sich stramm hin und lief hochkonzentriert in das Zimmer rein. Die Tür sperrangelweit offen. Doch weit kam er nicht. Er stolperte über die Schuhe, die er am Tag zuvor achtlos weggeschmissen hatte und landete quer über die Rückenlehne des Sessels, in dem Bel saß. Die Alkoholfahne des Illusionisten war penetrant und aufdringlich.

"Hoppala...". Mit großer Mühe rappelte der Grünhaarige sich wieder auf. "Und ich dachte, Illusionisten dürfen nichts trinken?, Shishishi~ scheint, als halte sich jemand nicht dran~" - "Ich hab nischts gedrunken!", protestierte der Kleinere weiterhin. Eine offensichtliche Lüge.

"In Ordnung...". Bel atmete tief durch, stand vom Sessel auf und schloss erstmal die Haustür.

Fran hingegen hatte sich bereits von der Rückenlehne auf den Boden gleiten lassen und schaute Bel sichtlich amüsiert dabei zu.

"Hihi.", kam es monoton von ihm. "Der Prinsch macht die Bauerarbeit, huh?"-"Glaubst du~".

Mit kurzen Schritten war er beim Grünhaarigen und hielt ihm eine Hand hin um ihn aufzuhelfen. "Der 'Prinsch' glaubt, dass du besser schlafen solltest!", gab Bel grinsend von sich. Fran schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was!". Die Hand nahm der Kleine nicht an, sondern stand auf, stolperte dabei nach Vorne, direkt in Bels Arme. Völlig überrascht hielt Bel ihn an den Schultern, während Fran sich an seiner Brust abstützte. Einen Moment stockte Fran, dann drückte er sich beinahe panisch weg. So als habe er ins Feuer gefasst. Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille. "Ich brauch noch was...", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, ging zu seinem Wohnzimmerschrank und holte dort einen Cognac heraus mitsamt Glas. "Der Prinz glaubt nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Froggy...". Doch Fran hörte nicht, goß sich lieber ein Glas des braunen Getränks ein und kippte es in einem Zug runter.

"Dem Frosch ist egal, was der Prinsch sagt~", gab er ziemlich kühl von sich.

"Der Prinz glaubt aber, dass der Frosch nicht mehr vertragen kann.", erklärte Bel erneut.

"Der Frosch sagt, dass er sehr wohl weiß, was er tut!", murrte Fran wieder.

"Der Prinz wird den Frosch nicht aufhalten~. Soll er nur nicht jammern~"-"Gut so! Der Frosch lässt sich auch nicht aufhalten!". Bel seufzte sichtlich genervt.

Erneut goß der Grünhaarige sich was ins Glas und schüttete es runter. Im nächsten Moment hielt er sich den Kopf und ließ das Glas fallen. "Senpai...Beim Frosch dreht sich alles...". Fran schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als wollte er testen, ob es nur Einbildung war.

"Gut, dann ist genug für Heute~", kommentiere der Blonde, lief zum Illusionisten rüber und legte Frans Arm um seinen Hals um ihn rüber in sein Bett zu bringen.

Mit einem Mal sackten die Beine des Anderen weg. "WOAH! Der Boden bewegt sich!" - "Ushishi, Ja...tut er~", ein Schmunzeln konnte der Sturmwächter sich nicht verkneifen. "Wohin bringscht du mich?"-"Ins Bett...wo Froggy hingehört."-"Schon...? Hn...".

In Frans Schlafzimmer angekommen setzte er den Kleinen aufs Bett, der sich sofort nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Bel zögerte, entschied sich dann dem Betrunkenen zumindest die Klamotten auszuziehen bis auf seine Shorts, ihn richtig ins Bett zu legen und zu zu decken. Fran ließ alles mit sich machen ohne Gegenwehr, murrte nicht mal. Er schien wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage für etwas zu sein.

"Dummer Frosch", murmelte Bel leise. "Dummer Prinzsch...", nuschelte der Jüngere zurück.

"Schlaf gut"-"Du auch...". Ein weiteres Schmunzeln huschte dem Blonden über die Lippen.

"Senpai~...Isch liebe dich~".

"Ich weiß~", gab er amüsiert zurück.

Ob der Frosch sich morgen danach noch erinnern kann?


	3. Chapter 3 - Eine Nacht mit Folgen

Eine Nacht mit Folgen

_Hate, is only what you say, not what you mean_

_And pain, is what's inside of me, not when you're bleeding_

_I will fall, I'll fall and take your breathe away_

_We could change it all and take your breathe away  
_

_This anger changes me, it effects the way I see_

_Effects every part of me and makes you my enemy_

_But when it falls apart, it's like a brand new start_

_And I can't remember why I ripped everything apart  
_

_It's a like a freakshow, shake it like a photo.  
_

_THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH - My Own Enemy  
_

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Die Varia, Vongolas unabhängiges Auftragskiller-Einheit, war bekannt für ihre Stärke, Strategie, Konsequenz und Furchtlosigkeit.

Aber auch der härteste Kämpfer verdiente mal eine Auszeit.

Die Auszeit nahmen sie sich, in dem sie ab und an eine Party feierten. Die Größte war Ende Sommer, wenn ein neues Halbjahr anbrach. Die alten Missionen wurden zusammen getragen wie bei einer Inventur bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt um die Erfolgsquote zu berechnen.

Wenn die Quote 98% betrug oder Höher war, feierte die Varia dies. Wenn es darunter war. Nun. Bislang war dies nicht der Fall. Xanxus bestand darauf, dass diese Erfolgsquote definitiv eingehalten wurde. Er wollte keine Schwächlinge und diese wurden gnadenlos aussortiert.

Was die Party selbst anbelangte, so fand sie bis jetzt jedes Jahr statt. Alle waren zusammen in einem großen Festzelt auf dem Anwesen, feierten sich selbst und ihre Kameraden. Natürlich gingen Unmengen an Alkohol über den Tisch. Ebenso wie das Essen, welches extra für den Anlass zubereitet wurde.

Auch der Boss und seine Offiziere waren bei der Feier mit dabei, wollten und mussten anstoßen auf die Varia.

Selbst Fran kam da nicht aus.

Der Illusionist hatte von Anfang an gesagt, dass er kein Alkohol trinken durfte als Illusionist. Doch jedes Mal wenn die Varia gelobt wurde, musste auch der Grünhaarigen seinen Tribut leisten und mit trinken. Xanxus sah es als Verrat an, wenn er nicht auf die Varia anstoßen würde.

Bel beobachtete dies mit einem breiten Grinsen. Natürlich konnte er mittlerweile viel mehr ab. Bei Fran allerdings war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er überhaupt was vertrug.

Nach einer ganzen Weile verzog der Kleinste der Varia sich schließlich und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke wo er nicht gestört werden konnte. Bevorzugt wählte er die Bibliothek der Varia.

Sein Zimmer war zu riskant. Ebenso wie der Wohnraum. Dort würde er seine Ruhe vor den restlichen Mitgliedern sicher nicht bekommen. Somit blieb also wirklich nur die Bibliothek über.

Schwankend und an der Wand haltsuchend, torkelte der etwas sehr angetrunkene Illusionist zu seinem Ziel, öffnete die Tür und verkroch sich auf eine Couch, die dort zum Fenster hin stand.

Hier würde er seine Ruhe haben, immerhin würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass er hier sein könnte. Niemand kam in diesen Raum außer er selbst oder Lussuria manchmal für diverse Kochbücher. Aber Luss war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht in der Lage noch etwas zu lesen, geschweige den zu kochen. Somit sollte er ungestört sein.

Doch Fehlanzeige.

Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür auf.

"Schnell!", rief jemand und schloss anschließend die Tür.

Schritte waren zu hören. Fran zählte gedanklich. Wie viele waren es? Zwei? Drei?

"Hoffentlich hat es keiner mitbekommen!", hörte Fran eine weitere Stimme flüstern.

"Glaubst du, Bossu wird etwas sagen?"- "Nun, es war sein Fleisch..."-"Idiot! Warum hast du es auch geklaut!". "Ich habe Hunger! Wenn sie uns nicht finden, pack ich es unbemerkt zurück...".

Fran rollte mit den Augen und schloss sie wieder.

Es waren nur niedere Ränge der Varia. Nichts, wovor er Angst haben müsse.

Dann sprang erneut die Tür auf und ein Lachen war zu hören, ebenso wie ein lautes Gebrüll.

Automatisch drückte der Illusionist sich tiefer in die Couch. Man würde ihn nicht sofort finden, da die Couch von der Tür zu weit weg stand und diese nur von hinten zu sehen war.

"Ushishi~. Gefunden.", lachte der Prinz sichtlich angetrunken und trat in das Zimmer zu den anderen Männern. "VOI! ABSCHAUM!", Squalo trampelte ziemlich laut durch den Raum . Auch er schien einiges intus zu haben.

"Seid ihr total bescheuert?!", knurrte er bösartig. "Seht zu, dass ihr Bossus Rindsteak wieder zurück bringt!". Ein Dialog aus "Nein, wir haben es nicht" bis zu "Man hat euch gesehen" und "Aber.." entstand. Im Nachhinein hat Squalo gewonnen, die Männer haben aufgegeben und waren sich ihrer Schuld bewusst.

Dann hörte man schon, wie sie das Weite suchten und Squalo hinterher lief. Was für ein Drama um nichs. Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, seufzte Fran erleichtert und setzte sich kurz auf. Es drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. Warum musste der dämliche langhaarige Captain auch immer so laut sein?

"Ushishi~ Hatte der Prinz doch recht~. Froggy ganz allein hier?", kam es leihend von hinten.

Schock. Sein Senpai war noch in dem Raum! Fran stand auf und wirbelte herum. Etwas wackelig suchte er halt an einem Tisch neben ihm.

Seine Augen suchten nach der Geräuschquelle und fand diese auch direkt hinter der Couch, angelehnt, wo er gerade noch gesessen hatte.

"Oi, Senpai", murmelte der Grünhaarige monoton. "Wie du siehst, Möchtegernprinsch, bin ich nicht allein hier. Ungeziefer hat sich grad eingeschlichen~". Man merkte, dass Fran deutlich Mühe hatte, diesen Satz so flüssig wie möglich aufzusagen.

Bel schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge, warf dann ein Messer in die Richtung seines Kohais und grinste noch ein Stück breiter. Fran taumelte nach hinten von dem Schmerz, der sich durch seinen Arm zog, bis er an ein Regal mit Büchern stieß.

"Tch...", murrte er leise ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Nein. Die Maske behielt er weiterhin auf.

"Anders kannst du dich nicht wehren, Fake-Prinsch?"- "Shishi~ Dummer Frosch. Wenn nennst du Fake-Prinz?". Der Blonde trat einige Schritte auf den Anderen zu, packte Frans Arm, in dem das Messer noch immer steckte und drückte diesen gegen das Regal. Mit der anderen Hand stach er das Messer etwas tiefer. "Senpai. Es tut weh", kam ein monotones Jammern von Fran. Seine Augen verrieten den Schmerz allerdings. Bels Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ushishi~ Schaut nicht so aus, als würde es dich sonderlich stören~" - "Tut es aber. Immerhin bin ich auch ein Mensch und normale Menschen sterben davon, weißt du?", protestierte der Grünhaarige, packte Bels Arm um etwas Gleichgewicht zu haben. "Normale Menschen~ Keine Frösche~". Mit dem Satz zog er das Messer aus dem Arm heraus.

Der Blick des Blonden wanderte zum Gesicht des Illusionisten, welches durch den Alkohol bereits leicht gerötet war und wieder zurück zum Arm.

Das Grinsen des Blonden wurde noch breiter. Fran fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie breit es eigentlich noch werden konnte. Aber sicher war, dass es nichts gutes verheißen würde, wenn der Prinz so dämliche grinste.

Und tatsächlich: "Oh? Kann es sein, dass Froggy nicht mehr in der Lage ist, seine Illusionen aufrecht zu halten?".

Fran sah leicht geschockt zu seinem Senpai, folgte seinem Blick in die Richtung der frischen Wunde. Tatsächlich rannte Blut aus dem Einschnitt. Unwillkürlich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte zuviel Alkohol im Körper. Es drehte sich sowieso schon alles um ihn herum und er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich aufrecht zu halten. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht mehr fähig war Illusionen zu erzeugen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass Bel wusste, dass er Illusionen erzeugte, um seine Wunden zu verdecken, verärgerte ihn etwas. Woher wusste der Kerl das?

"Das däuscht, Senpai. Isch probiere nur etwas Neues aus", log der Kleinere, riss seinen Arm unter der Hand des Prinzen weg. Doch folgte die nächste Hand, die an Frans Hals platz fand.

"So?", lächelte Bel noch immer breit. "Dann will der Prinz auch mal was Neues ausprobieren~". Kurzum versiegelte der Blonde ihre Lippen miteinander und wartete auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers.

Mit weit aufgerissenen, glasigen Augen sah Fran scheinbar durch den Prinzen hindurch. Sein Herz setzte für eine Millisekunde aus. Er schien im ersten Moment nicht wirklich zu wissen, wie er damit umgehen sollte, ließ den Kuss also völlig unerwidert.

Verwirrt blickte er den Sturmwächter an, als er sich von ihm löste.

"Was...?". Fran war sich unsicher, ob er Bel nicht einfach wegdrücken sollte, verschwinden sollte. Doch er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er ebenso neugierig war. Das es ihm sogar gefiel.

"Hn~". Bel leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, während Fran weiterhin ein Motiv in den Augen seines Gegenübers suchte, dieses aber nicht finden konnte. Wie auch wenn die Augen von Haaren bedeckt wurden? "Was...soll das werden, Senpai?", hakte der Illusionist schließlich nach mit einem rasenden Herzschlag.

Bel strich mit der freien Hand über die Seite des Anderen, schob sie unter sein Shirt und grinst breit. Seine andere Hand fasste ihm ans Kinn. "Der Prinz probiert was Neues aus, shishi~"- "Frösche schmecken aber nicht..." - "Hab ich aber was anderes gehört~".

Unter der Berührung erschauderte der Grünhaarige und schluckte.

Das war für den Prinzen ein Zeichen, auf welches er gewartet hatte.

Fran war nicht so abgeneigt, wie er vorgab. Langsam näherte sich der Sturmwächter wieder dem Illusionisten, hielt vor seinen Lippen und strich mit seinen fast über die von seinem Gegenüber.

"Du...hast bestimmt nur nicht zugehört... Fakeprinsch...", flüsterte Fran leise.

Noch immer hörte man die Ungewissheit heraus. Allerdings war da noch etwas, was Fran nicht verstecken konnte. Verlangen. Er begehrte den blonden Schnösel ebenso wie er ihn hasste.

"Dann...probiert der Prinz es mal aus um es genau zu wissen...".

Kurz haschte der Illusionist nach den Lippen des Sturmwächters, zögerte aber, sie gänzlich einzunehmen.

"Und wenn der Frosch nicht will?", ein zittern lag in seiner Stimme. Unsicherheit.

Bels Grinsen wurde breiter. "Glaubt...der Frosch das wirklich?". Fran zögerte erneut. Sein Kopf arbeitete auf hochtouren und doch, kam kein vernünftiger Gedanke zustande, was am Alkohol liegen konnte.

Der Ältere wartete noch immer auf ein Zeichen von seinem Gegenüber, welcher dann endlich, ohne weiter nachzudenken, die Initiative ergriff und die Lippen von sich aus mit die seines Senpais versiegelte. Seine Arme legte er um den Nacken des Blonden, zog ihn näher an sich heran, während Bel seine Hand vom Kinn am Hals entlangfahren ließ. Hinunter, wo er sie ebenfalls unters Shirt schob und die Haut berührte, streichelte. Das er eine Schwäche für diesen Idiotenprinz hatte, konnte er nicht mehr abstreiten. Der Rest tat der Alkohol.


	4. Chapter 4 - Black Out?

Black out?

_I´m not the same as yesterday_

_Ooh...It´s hard to explain_

_How things have changed_

_But I´m not the same as before_

_And I know there´s so much more ahead_

_I can barely believe that I´m here_

_And I won´t surrender quietly_

_Step up and watch me go  
_

_Break down, ya really want it?_

_Wanna make a scene?_

_Show me what ya mean_

_Let´s get it started_

_Let me see whatcha got_

_Can you take it up a knotch?_

_Don´t think you got it_

_Can´t handle the pressure?_

_Get, off, stop talkin´about it_

_Gotta make this count, let´s go  
_

_Thousand Foot Krutch- E for Extinction_

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Fran erwachte. Sein Atem ging schnell, hastig.

Senkrecht saß er im Bett mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Die Hand an seinen Kopf, welcher mit einem pochenden Schmerz signalisierte, dass er sich zu schnell aufgesetzt hatte. "Ah...", murrte der Grünhaarige mit einem trockenen Hals, ließ sich zurück fallen ins Bett. Die Kopfschmerz waren unerträglich. Abgesehen von der Übelkeit und Energielosigkeit, die seinen Körper ebenfalls aufschreien ließ.

Doch was war das eben? Ein Traum? Eine Erinnerung?

Bilder schossen den jungen Illusionisten in den Kopf von genau diesen Abend. Wie er sich seinen Senpai entgegen bog. Wie sie sich geküsst hatten mit Leidenschaft. Wie sie beide es genossen hatten.

Fran schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bilder versetzten ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Daran wollte er nicht zurück denken.

Er setzte sich wieder auf, langsamer diesmal und rieb sich die Schläfen. Ein Blick auf seinen Nachttisch verriet, dass ihm jemand Schmerztabletten und Wasser hingestellt hatte.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er wirklich darauf zurückgreifen sollte, nahm dann doch eine Tablette und schluckte diese mit dem Wasser runter.

Der Durst war unerträglich und auch wenn er die kleine Flasche beinahe in einem Zug geleert hatte, wollte er noch mehr.

Doch erstmal würde er eine Dusche nehmen. Eine kalte.

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º •º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Das Klacken einer Pad-Kaffee-Maschine war zu hören. Bel nahm die Tasse mit der frischen Latte Macchiato und setzte sich mit dieser an den Küchentisch als die Tür aufging und Fran angezogen und mit nassen Haaren in den Raum trat. "Morgen", nuschelte er leise, holte sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und machte sich einen Kaffee mit der Maschine.

"Ushishi~ Morgen~", grinste der Blonde vergnügt.

Fran zog eine Braue hoch. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Bel so gute Laune hatte.

"Rausch ausgeschlafen~?", hakte der Ältere mit einem weiteren Grinsen nach.

Mit dem frischen Kaffee setzte sich der Illusionist gegenüber des Prinzen und hielt sich den Finger an die Schläfe, massierte diese.

Stimmt. Er hatte gestern getrunken und dass nicht wenig.

Kurz schloss er die Augen. Was war gestern passiert?

Mit einen abschätzenden Blick sah Fran den Prinzen wieder an. Er ist zumindest nicht nackt im Bett aufgewacht. Aber er lag in Bels Armen. Zumindest nach seinen Erinnerungen. War da mehr gewesen?

"Black out~?", hackte sein Gegenüber nach, nachdem der Nebelwächter ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte und einen etwas ratlosen Blick erntete.

"Etwas...", nuschelte Fran leise, nippte an seinem Kaffee, "Was...ist passiert?". Wollte er es überhaupt wissen?

"Was soll passiert sein?", das Grinsen des Blonden wurde um eine Spur breiter.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen lugten über den Kaffeebecher rüber. Wie hatte er dieses Cheshire-Grinsen vermisst. Nicht. Dieses schadenfrohe, heuchlerische, hämische, boshafte Grinsen...

"Senpai. Würdest du mir bitte sagen, was gestern passiert ist hier?". "Nun, nachdem du darauf bestanden hast weiter zu trinken, mir dann noch in die Arme gestolpert bist, hat der Prinz dich ins Bett gebracht~"-"Und ausgezogen...", erinnerte sich der Illusionist dunkel. "Du warst da nicht wirklich in der Lage zu, also ja.".

Fran nickte. Mehr war nicht gelaufen. Zumindest hätte Bel es ihm sofort unter die Nase gerieben wenn.

"Warum...hast du dich überhaupt betrunken?". Das Glas der leeren Latte stellte der Prinz auf den Tisch und faltete ruhig die Hände zusammen.

Der Grünhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht?"-"Ich dachte, dass Illusionisten nichts trinken dürften?" - "Interessiert doch eh keinen. Außerdem muss ich erst in zwei Tagen wieder arbeiten.". Fran nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Bel musterte ihn etwas verunsichert. "Tch. Hättest den Prinzen wenigstens mitnehmen können. Er hat sich ziemlich gelangweilt~ Shishishi".

Der Nebelwächter verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste, wie es beim letzten Mal geendet hatte, als sie zusammen getrunken haben.

"Senpai, wann wirst du wieder gehen?" - "Wenn der Frosch fertig ist" - "Womit?". Bel neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Der Mission. Der Prinz geht erst mit dem Frosch zurück, wenn er hier fertig ist~".

Erneut hob der Illusionist eine Braue. "...Warum?" - "Der Prinz braucht keinen Grund dafür, shishishi~ Schließlich ist er ein Prinz~"-"Ein Fake...". Bel grinste. "Huh~, Vorsicht Froggy~". Ein Messer hatte er in der Hand und ließ es zwischen den Fingern gleiten.

Fran stand auf und stellte den Kaffeebecher in die Spüle.

"Da fällt mir ein... Irgend so eine Marie war da...", erinnert sich Bel. "Marie?".

Der Nebelwächter lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile und sah den Älteren fragend an. "Ja. eine Blondine? Ziemlich klein", beschrieb der Prinz sie weiterhin. "Ah, du meinst Claire.". Bel nickte. War ja fast das Gleiche.

"Hm.". Fran stieß sich von der Küchenzeile ab, lief zum Wohnzimmer und nahm sich das Telefon. Kurz wählte er, legte den Hörer ans Ohr und wartete.

"Hallo". Der Grünhaarige setze sich auf das Sofa. "Hat er. was wolltest du?". Bel kam ebenfalls ins Zimmer und lehnte gegen den Türrahmen. "Huh? Ein...alter Freund oder Arbeitskollege. Je nach dem", murmelte der Kleinere leiser, strich sich etwas genervt durch die Haare und spielte anschließend an einer Strähne herum.

"Was? Heute?". Unglaubwürdig sah der Illusionist zu Bel rüber. "Uhm...ok? Ich frag ihn. Wann?...Ist gut". Fran zögerte. "Bis nachher".

Mit einem Seufzen legte der Nebelwächter auf und blickte einen Moment runter.

"Sie will mit uns Beiden heute Abend Essen gehen".

Der Prinz stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und lief zu ihm. "Uns?"-"Sie war der Meinung, dass ich keine Freunde hab. Nun...will sie dich kennen lernen"-"Und 'Sie' ist wer?".

Fran schwieg einen Moment, sah Bel dann durchdringend an. "Meine Freundin".


End file.
